Número desconocido
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Greta tiene un número nuevo, Lily le manda un mensaje. Ups, puede que no le haya escrito a Greta. ¿Y entonces quién le contesta tan rápidamente? [AU]


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. _Escogí el "Millenial AU"._

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**NÚMERO DESCONOCIDO**

**Capítulo único**

**Número desconocido: ***_imagen añadida*_

**Número desconocido: **_Creo que cogeré este vestido para la fiesta, ¿qué opinas?_

James frunció el ceño al leer los mensajes. Ya iba a contestar explicando que se habían equivocado, cuando la imagen le hizo pausar. En ella salía una chica pelirroja posando con un vestido verde de espaldas a la cámara, seguramente para mostrar la abertura de la espalda. La foto estaba hecha en los probadores de alguna tienda, y en el espejo se veía el reflejo de un flash.

El espejo solo permitía ver la mitad de la cara de la chica, pero James aumentó más la fotografía, intentando descubrir más detalles. Esa cara le sonaba de algo.

**Número desconocido:**_¿Crees que me queda bien? Aún no lo he comprado, pero Mary dice que es una buena opción.  
_  
De repente, la memoria de James decidió funcionar, y él abrió mucho los ojos. ¡La chica de la foto era Lily Evans! Hacía casi dos años que no se veían, y por lo visto había pasado de ser muy guapa a ser guapísima.

**James: **_Yo creo que sales preciosa._

No entendía por qué le había escrito a él –ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía su número, o de qué fiesta estaba hablando–, pero ser sincero nunca le hizo mal a nadie.

**Lily: **_¿Tú crees?_

**Lily: **_Es que no sé si me termina de convencer..._

**James: **_¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?_

**Lily: **_La espalda. ¿No es muy exagerada?_

James volvió a la foto, e hizo una mueca para sí. ¿Qué le veía ella de exagerada? Vale, hasta media espalda el vestido no tenía tela, pero él lo veía bien.

**James: **_A mí no me lo parece.  
_  
**James: **_Pero si no te convence, pruébate más vestidos a ver si hay alguno que te gusta más.  
_  
**Lily: **_Es que yo quiero algo como el de Madeline Hannt en los Premios Circe, y no lo veo.  
_  
James tuvo que buscar qué había llevado Madeline Hannt en los premios esos antes de poder contestar. Después de estudiar las fotos que vio, volvió al chat.

**James: **_Yo creo que ese vestido sí se le parece un poco, ¿no?  
_  
**Lily: **_Es lo más parecido que he encontrado, pero igualmente...  
_  
**Lily: **_:(_

**James: **_No te desanimes, aún hay tiempo._

**Lily:**_¡Solo 24 horas! ¡Eso no es nada!  
_  
Mierda_._

**James: **_Llévate el vestido verde y si alguien te dice algo defenderé tu honor personalmente.  
_  
**James: **_(?)_

**James: **_Es lo único que puedo ofrecer._

**Lily: **_Gracias :3_

**Lily: **_Hablamos luego, ya te contaré cómo va la cosa.  
_  
Lily se desconectó, pero James se quedó un tiempo estudiando la conversación que acababan de tener, todavía sin creérselo del todo.

Menudo momento más surrealista.

* * *

**Greta:**_¿Escogiste vestido al final?  
_  
Lily abrió un ojo cuando le sonó el teléfono para avisarle de que tenía mensajes. Miró la hora, 8:15 de la mañana.

¿Qué demonios hacía Greta despierta a esas horas?

**Lily: **_Buenos días a ti también._

**Lily: **_Sí, iré con el vestido verde._

**Lily: **_No tengo otro, de todas maneras._

**Greta: **_Irás guapísima, no te agobies.  
_  
**Greta: **_Y te dejo, entro a trabajar.  
_  
¿A trabajar? Greta no entraba a trabajar hasta las diez, que Lily supiera. ¿O era por el ascenso, que además de darle un número nuevo le había dado horario nuevo?

A saber, era demasiado pronto para pensar.

**Lily: **_Ten un buen día, hablamos luego._

Sin embargo, Lily le dio vueltas al asunto toda la mañana, incluso cuando quedó con Remus para comer. Greta nunca había sido madrugadora, y menos lo suficientemente espabilada por las mañanas como para acordarse de conversaciones superficiales.

—¿A que no adivinas lo que me ha pasado? —le preguntó a Remus nada más verlo.

Él se lo tomó con calma, como siempre.

—Hola, Lily. Y no, no adivino nada. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Greta me ha escrito a las ocho de la mañana!

Remus se la quedó mirando un rato en silencio y al final soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y esa es tu gran noticia? Anda, vamos a comer.

—No, no —insistió Lily mientras entraban ambos al restaurante—, te ríes porque tú no la conoces como yo. Por las mañanas para ir a clase se iba _arrastrando_. No me puedo creer que me haya escrito tan pronto y tan espabilada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—La gente cambia. James nunca fue madrugador y desde que cumplió los 22 se levanta a horas intempestivas.

—Pero él es policía, le tocará.

—Le toque o no le toque, créeme. A las ocho ya ha salido a correr, se ha duchado y está desayunando la mayoría de los días.

Lily rio.

—Supongo que hay gente para todo.

Más tarde, cuando estaban ambos terminando el café que simbolizaba el fin de la comida, Remus la miró de repente, como acordándose de algo.

—¿Ya tienes vestido para la fiesta aquella?

—Sí, es justo lo que hablaba con Greta. —Lily sacó el móvil y le enseñó la conversación—. ¿Ves? Llevaré este.

Remus calló unos segundos. Parecía estar debatiendo algo consigo mismo.

—El vestido te sienta genial, pero…

—¿Pero? ¿Es por la espalda? Ya, sé que es exagerada, pero Greta me dijo que ella pensaba que estaba bien.

—No es por eso precisamente. Es otra cosa: ¿seguro que este es el número de Greta?

—Sí, la foto de perfil es rara, ¿verdad? No sé de quién será ese perro. Pero tiene número nuevo por el trabajo, se lo han cambiado.

Él asintió, no muy convencido.

—Si tú lo dices…

* * *

**Remus: **_¿Por casualidad no sabrás algo de Lily últimamente?_

**James: **_Qué ojo tienes, Lunático._

**James: **_Justo me escribió ayer por no sé qué de un vestido._

**James: **_Está más guapa que nunca._

Remus empezó a escribir durante un rato, y James se preocupó. Se preveía bronca.

Para su sorpresa, el mensaje final de su amigo fue muy corto.

**Remus: **_La que se va a armar, Cornamenta._

Por más que James lo presionó, Remus no añadió nada más. De hecho, se desconectó directamente, dejándolo en leído.

Vaya amigo que tenía, refunfuñó James.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¿Por qué iba a armar nada? ¡Era Lily la que le había escrito primero, él no tenía la culpa de nada! ¿Habría hecho mal en contestarle? ¿Era una broma?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

**Lily: **_*imagen añadida*_

Vaya, hablando de la reina de Roma.

**Lily: **_¿Qué piensas? Es mi modelito final, la fiesta empieza en media hora._

**Lily: **_Si no me convencía, ya es tarde para cambiar._

James estudió la foto. Lily salía con el pelo rizado, los ojos maquillados y los labios tan rojos como su pelo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los zapatos: negros y delicados, tenían un lazo en la cinta que sujetaba el talón que le daba a Lily un aire romántico y dulce.

**James: **_Nunca en la vida te había visto tan guapa._

Hala, sincero y decidido. No podía armarla mucho con ese comentario, pensó.

**Lily: :**3

**Lily: **_Graciaaaaaaas._

**Lily: **_Ya te iré mandando fotos, me tengo que ir._

**James: **_Pásalo bien, ten cuidado._

Lily se desconectó, pero James se mantuvo unos minutos indeciso. ¿Se lo decía? ¿No?

Tecleó y borró la respuesta varias veces, y al final tomó valor y la envió.

**James: **_Llámame si necesitas algo._

* * *

**Greta: **_¿La fiesta bien?_

**Lily: **_Lo de siempre, ya sabes cómo son las fiestas del trabajo._

**Lily: **_Pero al menos, después de tanta agonía, triunfé con el vestido._

**Greta: **_*aplausos*_

**Lily: **_Que por cierto…_

**Lily: **_Tenemos que vernos un día de estos, a ver si nos ponemos al día._

**Greta: **_Cuando quieras :)_

Lily estaba saboreando su café, todavía en pijama y despeinada, sonrió ausentemente. Estaba de muy buen humor tras la fiesta: había ido genial, y su editorial tenía grandes prospectos de futuro. Qué emoción.

Aprovechando que era domingo, no pensaba hacer nada más que leer tranquilamente, cuando de repente el móvil le pitó con el sonido de un mensaje.

**Número desconocido: **_Guapa, ¿se puede saber por qué no me escribes?_

¿Quién sería? No tenía foto de perfil y, que Lily supiera, ella mantenía el contacto con todo el mundo.

**Lily: **_¿Quién eres?_

**Número desconocido: **_Tu amiga Greta, si es que te acuerdas de ella._

**Lily: **_QUÉ_

**Greta: **_Le tuve que pedir tu número a Mary porque tú no me escribías, ¡rancia!_

**Lily: **_No, es que…_

**Lily: **_Mándame un _selfie _de prueba._

Inmediatamente, Greta cumplió, mandando una foto donde salía poniendo los ojos en blanco y cara de exasperación. Más Greta imposible.

Pero entonces, ¿a quién le había estado escribiendo Lily? Miró la conversación: la otra persona no había dado a entender que fuera Greta en toda la conversación, y empezaba a sospechar que había habido un error en algún momento.

Rápidamente, comprobó ambos números de teléfono. Se diferenciaban por una sola cifra.

Definitivamente, Lily se había equivocado.

**Greta: **_¿Qué, el gato te ha mordido la lengua?_

**Lily: **_GRETA_

**Lily: **_NO TE VAS A CREER QUÉ HA PASADO_

**Lily: **_APUNTÉ TU NÚMERO MAL Y LE HE ESTADO MANDANDO MENSAJES A OTRA PERSONA PENSANDO QUE ERAS TÚ_

**Greta: **_AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

**Greta: **_Perdona que me ría, pero JAJAJAJJAAJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ_

**Lily: **_NO TIENE GRACIA_

**Greta: **_Si es que lo que no te pase a ti…_

**Lily: **_Tía, calla. Me muero de la vergüenza, en serio._

**Lily: **_Lo peor es que la otra persona me contestaba con normalidad, o sea que igual se pensaba que le mandaba los mensajes de verdad._

**Greta: **_AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

**Greta: ¡**_Pásame capturas!_

Lily, que se estaba poniendo del color de su pelo ella sola, lo hizo.

**Greta: **_Me muero de la risa, en serio._

**Greta: **_Es buenísimo._

**Lily: **_Callaaaaaaaaaaa :(_

**Greta: **_Escríbele a ver quién es, y dile que te has equivocado._

**Lily: **_¿Y qué le digo?_

**Greta: **_Apáñate tú, que no es tan difícil._

**Greta: **_Y me cuentas luego cómo sale._

Inmediatamente, Greta salió de la aplicación, dejando a Lily colgada. Esta, después de lavar los platos, poner una colada y reorganizar la estantería, se decidió por fin a mandar un mensaje a la persona con la que se había estado escribiendo.

**Lily: **_Hola, oye, quería preguntarte: ¿sabes quién soy?_

**Ex-Greta: **_Claro, eres Lily Evans._

¡Y encima la conocía! Qué vergüenza, Lily se quería morir solo de pensar en lo que tenía que decir. Seguro que su interlocutor (o interlocutora) se había pensado que le estaba escribiendo de verdad y no por un error.

**Lily: **_Pues tengo que decirte una cosa._

**Lily: **_Apunté mal el número de mi amiga Greta y te he estado escribiendo a ti pensando que eras ella._

**Lily: **_Lo siento un montón._

La otra persona se quedó callada un largo rato, y Lily se retorció pensando en su posible respuesta. Qué estaría pensando de ella. Si estaría dolida.

Qué desastre.

**Ex-Greta: **_Ahora tiene sentido que me escribieras._

**Ex-Greta: **_Ya decía yo que era muy raro._

**Lily: **_Ya ves… Lo siento un montón, en serio. Gracias por la paciencia que has tenido conmigo._

**Ex-Greta: **_No te preocupes, no ha sido nada._

**Lily: **_Oye, por curiosidad, ¿tú quién eres?_

De nuevo, la otra persona tardó largo rato en contestar. Lily ya pensó que no le iba a contestar nunca, pero al cabo de media hora, un mensaje apareció que la hizo ponerse blanca.

**Ex-Greta: **_James Potter._

* * *

James llevaba largo rato mirando la pared de su salón como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Lógicamente, sabía que el que Lily se hubiera equivocado de número era la única explicación razonable de por qué estaba escribiéndole a él. Nunca se habían llevado bien, así que ¿escribirle de repente después de dos años? ¿Y por un vestido? Olía a error desde el principio, no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Menuda mierda de policía estaba hecho.

Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente engañado. Pensaba que su ridícula obsesión con Lily se había acabado cuando terminaron el instituto, pero cada vez que la había vuelto a ver desde entonces se daba cuenta de que no. Incluso por mensaje, le seguía gustando. Era patético.

Al final, llamó a Remus por teléfono.

—¿James? ¿Qué pasa?

—Lily Evans pasa —respondió, ceñudo.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Tú sabías que le quería escribir a Greta en vez de escribirme a mí?

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea que le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—No me puedo creer —dijo Remus— que os acabéis de dar cuenta ahora.

—No me puedo creer —replicó James— que te dieras cuenta tú y no dijeras nada.

—Lo siento, de verdad pensé que os daríais cuenta enseguida. Y que conste que yo le insinúe a Lily que se había equivocado de número.

—Ya, seguro.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—No.

Pero, sin embargo, colgó sin despedirse.

* * *

James Potter.

James Potter. James Potter. James Potter.

El _puñetero _James Potter.

—Como no hay gente en el mundo —masculló Lily, todavía mirando el móvil con incredulidad—, tuvo que ser él.

Maldito fuera todo.

Tras un rato de insultarse de todas las maneras posibles, Lily decidió mirar las cosas por el lado bueno. Al menos él no se había burlado de ella.

Más bien al contrario, había sido amable y comprensivo. Y la había llamado guapa varias veces.

Pero ¿James? La última vez que había pensado en él había sido cuando Remus lo mencionó…

Remus.

Apenas terminó el pensamiento, Lily cogió el teléfono de nuevo y lo llamó, esperando ansiosamente hasta que él contestó.

—¿Lily?

—POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE ME ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO A JAMES POTTER —le gritó, sin molestarse en saludar o ser simpática.

Al otro lado de la línea, Remus carraspeó.

—A ver, no es que yo supiera que era James —empezó, intentando defenderse.

—No me lo creo. Es uno de tus mejores amigos, ¡sabes perfectamente qué foto de perfil tiene!

—Ya... —Remus se quedó callado momentáneamente, y al final añadió—. Mira, es lo que le he dicho a James: ni se me ocurrió que fuerais a tardar tanto en daros cuenta.

—Pero igualmente podrías haber dicho algo —se quejó Lily.

—Podría —concedió su amigo—. Pero pensé que sería gracioso dejar que os dierais cuenta solos. ¡La culpa es vuestra por tardar tanto!

Acto seguido colgó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Menudo amigo se había echado, refunfuñó.

Mientras se regodeaba en su desgracia, el móvil pitó, avisándola de un mensaje nuevo.

**Greta: **_¿Y__a sabes con quién te escribías?_

**Lily: **_James Potter._

_**Greta: **__QUÉ_

Después de explicarle a Greta todo el problema (y de que su amiga se riera de ella lo indecible), ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido un error tonto, y que si James le había escrito de vuelta había sido con la mejor intención, fruto de una equivocación.

Nada más.

* * *

Tras varios días sin saber nada de Lily –ni de Remus–, James decidió aceptar que ya no le iba a escribir más. No tenía sentido esperar sus mensajes, ella se pensaba que le estaba escribiendo a una amiga y no a él.

¿Qué gracia tendría escribirle ahora que sabía que era él? Ninguna.

James estaba ya mentalizado. No más Lily en su vida, iba incluso a borrar su número.

**Lily: **_Me parece que quedamos en vernos y ponernos al día, ¿no?_

**Lily: **_¿Qué te parece este sábado?_

Bueno, quizá era muy pronto para tomar medidas drásticas, decidió James.

Quién sabe lo que iba a pasar.

**James: **_Este sábado me parece perfecto._

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Dos Jamesly en dos meses y medio, estoy que me salgo._

_¿Me dejas un review?_

_LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
